Construction sites and other industrial job site locations are typically unsecured areas. Loss and theft of tools and other construction equipment is a common occurrence at such sites. For example, a job site may remain exposed to the threat of theft and/or vandalism at night. The tools and/or equipment at an industrial job site typically include very expensive power tools and construction materials. Theft of such items amounts to considerable losses and expenses. While contractors may utilize security guards or guard dogs to ensure the security of tools and other equipment at night, this is very expensive. Additionally, theft and/or vandalism may still occur during the day.
Contractors commonly utilize portable containers to house large numbers of tools and other construction equipment. For example, a contractor may utilize one or more metallic gang boxes. While the tools and/or equipment are not being used, a contractor may attempt to prevent unauthorized access to the insides of the containers. For example, the contractor may utilize devices such as locks, chains, and/or straps to secure the containers. However, such containers may remain open for a long time while the tools and equipment are being used. Therefore, such devices do not guarantee the security of the tools and equipment at all times of the day. Additionally, it is difficult to keep track of and maintain an inventory of tools and equipment on a job site.
In one approach, a contractor employs a rigorous check-in/check-out process with all of the tools and equipment on a job site. However, this requires additional time, personnel, and expenses. Alternatively, a contractor may take an inventory of tools and equipment at the end of a day. Depending on the number of tools and equipment at the job site, this can be very time consuming and expensive. Additionally, a contractor may not notice that tools or equipment are damaged and/or missing until the end of the day.